


The End of a Page

by Suwya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, S3 Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suwya/pseuds/Suwya
Summary: S3 canon divergence, post Neverland but no new curse. Just one moment in time. Mainly Killian's thoughts.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The End of a Page

Killian was having a hard time believing what was in front of him. Rumpelstiltskin was sacrificing himself for the sake of everyone. He was killing his own father, and himself, to pay the price and save all the residents of Storybrooke from another horrible curse. He was doing the right thing, and, probably for the first time in his long life, Rumpelstiltskin was doing something unselfish. 

The curse was broken. The Dark One was dead. Or vanished from the Earth’s. Or whatever was the final destination of Dark Ones.

Everyone was heading to Granny’s, as they always did. But Killian’s feet led him towards the shore. 

From where he was standing he could see the Jolly Roger in his peripheral view, but even that, his everlasting home, felt different. 

He was staring at the horizon without looking at anything special. He thought that his soul would be a whirlpool of feelings, given the circumstance, but there was nothing, just a big void.

The Dark One was gone. His most hated enemy was dead. 

He had not killed him. 

He had not enacted his lifelong revenge, the only purpose he had for centuries.

And above all, Rumpelstiltskin had been loved. That cowardly imp of a crocodile had been loved. Very much. Belle was clearly devastated by the loss, he saw her in tears, collapsing in the middle of the street. And Neal, even with his disagreements with his father, was evidently affected too. 

Belle, the woman who Killian had tried to kill. Twice. 

And Neal, or Bae, the boy he had left behind, the boy he had betrayed and sold to Pan.

What did all of this make of him at the end of the day?

What was in the cards for him, now?

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the approaching footsteps. 

“Are you ok?”

Emma was coming towards him. 

Emma, one of the most captivating women he had ever encountered in his long life. In her red leather jacket, and her fearless stance.

He turned his head just the right angle to look at her. Then he looked back at the ocean.

She stood a few moments right there, beside him. “What are we looking at?”

“The horizon.” 

“Uh… right.” She said, then added “We are going to Granny’s. We’ll be there for a while. I suppose... Celebrating. I mean, the end of Pan and the curse... Or grieving. For Gold. I don’t know... Maybe only drinking... In case you’d like to join us.”

“Is this some convoluted way of asking me out?” Killian tried to shift back to his flirty demeanor. But it was a fleeting attempt. He didn’t even look at her as he spoke.. No wiggling his eyebrows. No invading her personal space. No nothing. He just wasn’t in the mood.

“No.” And he sensed disappointment in her voice.

“Hmm.” He nodded. 

She left. 

He would have probably done the same.

There wasa moment for everything. There would be a moment for them, as well. 

Or so he hoped.

He stayed there for minutes. Maybe hours. He didn’t know. 

Then he marched towards the only place he would feel comfortable, for now. 

He had found it one day, while roaming around the town. He had no idea why it was there. Probably a part of Rumpelstiltskin's wish. Even if it was nonsense. He knew that she wasn’t physically there. But it had to be enough.

And there it was. On the far east side of the Storybrooke cemetery. Milah’s tombstone. 

He knelt. Ran a finger over the engraved letters. And started to cry. Hot tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“This is the end of a page, Milah.” He sighed. “I only hope it’s the beginning of another, as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thanks to RecoveringTheSatellites.


End file.
